1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of liquid crystal displaying technology, and in particular to a backlight module and a display device.
2. The Related Arts
Currently, liquid crystal display devices have been widely used in various electronic products to serve as display components of electronic devices. Following the trend that electronic products get light and thin, bezels of electronic devices have been made increasingly slim. A backlight module is an important component of the liquid crystal display device and the requirement for brightness is getting severe, and thus, light incidence efficiency of a light bar of the backlight module must suit the need of being increasingly high.
However, with the brightness of the liquid crystal module getting higher and higher, the operation efficiency of an electronic component must be faster and faster, resulting in an enlarged amount of heat generated thereby. If not timely dissipated, the heat would severely lower down the brightness of the module and the efficiency of the electronic component.